


“I Hate You.” “No You Don't.”

by ragingred



Series: Batman Series [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And in the other I see them as... Poly?, Because trust me I am as confused as you are, But mainly JayTim because why not, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Honestly I am very unsure because in one hand I absolutely LOVE Robin Pile, I hope you won't think hard of the relationship tag too much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Robins having fun in the water, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake-centric, and as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “I hate you,” was all Tim said in the end, no bite at all.Jason who seemed to notice this, just grinned wider as he combed his hair back. “No, you don’t.”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Batman Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	“I Hate You.” “No You Don't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after rereading this fic: Where did that me go...
> 
> Anyway, after, what, months? Of not posting any Batman fics, I am back, and I present to you Female Tim Drake because she deserves the world.
> 
> Hopefully I can regain the me back then... And without further ado, please enjoy!

The sound of children’s screams and giggles filled her ears along with some splashes of water here and there. Tim inhaled the mixed scent of chlorine and a light smell of urine into her nose before exhaling deeply.

Thankfully, there weren’t that many people, she wasn’t sure of how she should act in case many people were to recognize her. Though hopefully there weren’t that many people who came from Gotham because this current water park, despite that it was also somewhat related to Bruce Wayne’s enterprises.

Her grip on her medium sized carry-on tightened ever so slightly, she didn’t realize how tense she was being until a large warm hand rested itself on the small dip of her back. Tim briefly glanced to the man who made himself close to her.

“You seem uncharacteristically nervous for someone who’s just about to swim,” Jason’s playful tone made itself known by the cheeky grin on his face.

Tim couldn’t help but to let out an expression, a mix between a scowl and a grimace at his statement and just huffed as she shoved him on the chest–which didn’t do much but it earned her a slight grimace from the older.

It made her internally smug and she was glad that at least Jason couldn’t see the proud smirk she was sporting for herself mentally.

Though it seemed like she wasn’t all that discreet because Jason just shot her a dirty look and proceeded to ruffle her hair afterwards. She squawked in protest and was saved by Dick who tackled Jason and screamed something along the lines of ‘ _big brother to the rescue!_ ’.

A small snort fell from her lips before she laughed at the scuffle. Damian was not too far behind Dick, grumbling his infamous ‘ _tt_ ’ as he stopped to stand beside her, arms crossed against his chest. The said tanned male was now older than her–and infuriatingly taller too, much to her annoyance.

In the past, he would hint about how tall he was compared to her ‘ _delicate smaller frame_ ’ almost nonstop until she had to sock him by the chin. The taunts were reduced for a while but not long after she realized that Damian held a rather a fond look whenever he said it.

So it might not have been a taunt after all. Oh well.

“They are causing a ruckus,” the younger then said, clicking his tongue. “Grayson! Todd! Stop this instant!” he then proceeded to stomp over to where two of his adoptive brothers were and left Tim to stare at his back.

She was unable to hold back the small snicker escaping from her lips as Damian tried to separate both Dick and Jason–only resulting with Dick clinging and whining at him instead and Damian’s scowl to deepen. Jason looked too amused for someone who were at the receiving end of that action not too long ago.

Tim glanced downwards, letting the rowdy adult men arguing before her be a background noise for a while. It was a little disappointing to say in the least when Stephanie and Cass said that they couldn’t go with them to the pool–though Tim understood, they were busy and they _did_ say for Tim to go with Dick, Jason, and Damian and to have fun in their stead _but still_.

Maybe she could arrange a ‘girl’s night out’ later on when the both of them were back in Gotham. That didn’t sound too bad.

“Baby bird?”

Jason’s concerned face broke her out of her stupor and she couldn’t help but to laugh at the sight he was in. Jason had Damian stuck in a headlock and Dick himself had wanted to embrace Jason but Jason’s hand on his cheek prevented him to get any closer to him.

They were giving her a mix of curious and concerned looks but it disappeared once she giggled at them. “I’m going to go change,” she waved a hand at them, walking to the said changing room before any of them could ask her what was wrong.

It didn’t take her long to change, after all, her swimsuit wasn’t that complex. She was wearing a jet black short-sleeved one-piece with a skirted bottom and a red line at the size of her waist, a small excuse to simply just to cover up her scars because she didn’t really want them to be commented on despite how much Dick, Jason, and Damian told her that she was beautiful, scars or no scars.

She had appreciated their compliments, really. Nothing boosted up her confidence like they do, wearing this swimsuit was simply because she wanted to. She didn’t feel like showing so much skin at the moment.

After putting her carry-on into the locker, Tim stepped out of the changing room and soon she could hear some girls whispering about the ‘ _hotties_ ’ standing not too far from the changing room and how they were debating whether to ask for their numbers or not.

Tim didn’t have to guess wrong, they were talking about Dick, Jason, and Damian who were standing, completely oblivious to the people staring and sparing a glance at them now and then. Well, Jason was oblivious. Dick had already gotten two girls in front of him and he was already wearing his infamous charming smile and Damian was scowling and grumbling away as he adjusted his grip on his athletic bag.

Jason was the first one to notice her presence though. Tim was about to meet his gaze until another group of girls had approached him, she felt bad for all of them, truly. But what else could she do at a time like that?

Tim took the chance to analyze their swimsuits. Dick was sporting a black swim jammer with two lines of electric blue on the sides, Jason was wearing a sleeveless one-piece, and Damian had a simple green camo swim trunk.

She wasn’t even surprised at the people ogling at them anymore–who wouldn’t be? Both Dick and Damian were showing off their well-built torso and even if Jason were to be the only one wearing a one-piece, there wasn’t much that could be left to someone’s imagination about his own built.

Heat crept their way up into Tim’s cheeks at the thought of those ‘ _hotties_ ’ pampering her with anything they could manage and how she was the one stuck with them. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and was about to turn around to cool down until a blond had appeared in front of her.

She hadn’t even noticed him–ugh, she should really pay attention to her surroundings.

The blond stammered for a while and Tim had to gesture her hand as to continue whatever it was he was about to say. “Yes? Did you need something from me?”

Tim noticed the darkened cheeks the stranger was sporting and gradually felt hers to cool down. “A-are you willing to have a d-drink with me? R-right now?” he cleared his throat afterwards and belatedly, Tim realized that this person was _hitting on her_.

“Oh–” before she could say anything to reply him though, Dick had swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. Tim tried really hard to ignore the heat Dick was emanating from his body and tried to concentrate on anything other than Dick’s naked torso.

“There anything I can help you with?” Dick’s smile held a hint of intimidation over the charming aura he was letting out and Tim suppressed the urge to laugh at the sight of it.

The blond stranger, too flustered to say anything else, just apologized and excused himself. Tim sighed, moving away a little from Dick’s hold with an unimpressed look casted at the older man. She didn’t say anything; she didn’t need to because Dick’s cheeks colored in no time as a childish pout made its presence known on his face.

“What?” was all he said, averting his gaze away from Tim. “You’re basically letting these guys–”

“There’s only one guy, Dick.”

“–drool over you while you stand there and look pretty! You expect me to do nothing?!” he gestured with his arms, in an overly exaggeration, Tim might have to add.

She wanted to smack him–on the head, not the ass, though given the opportunity if she _could_ smack his ass she wouldn’t object to it but–she was getting off topic.

It was Tim’s turn to cross her arms, raising an eyebrow at Dick’s rather childish tantrum. She would be lying if she weren’t amused by it though. “Dick, you were swarmed by girls earlier and I did nothing to prevent it,” she knew Dick knew that she could defend herself–so why was he acting like this?

“You’re not jealous, are you?” she purposefully prodded him, resulting in Dick’s cheeks to turn an amusingly shade of red within seconds. “ _Oh you are, aren’t you?_ ” she cooed, teasing him further just to see his reaction.

Dick scoffed and sputtered for a while, unable to form any coherent words before whining and wailing at Jason because ‘ _Timmy’s being a meanie!_ ’. Tim watched the scene unfold with ocean blue eyes twinkling with mischief, hearing Jason’s exasperated sigh.

“Grayson, you are worrying too much. Obviously Timothea could reject that peasant if she wanted to, she can do whatever she wishes to do,” oh how badly Tim wanted to kiss Damian for saying that.

“Don’t call him a ‘peasant’,” was all she said instead, rolling her eyes in a rather fond manner. “Give him some credit, he tried his best,” all three of them voiced their disapproval by the looks of their faces. It made her want to laugh again.

They stayed silent for a while, the silence a comforting one. “Good to know that you’re not as nervous as you were before,” Jason then piped in, causing Dick and Damian to look at her.

Tim could feel her cheeks heating up yet again, “Jason,” she hissed, trying to put an angry face as hard as she could–but inevitably failing because they just thought that whenever she was angry, it was ‘ _adorable_ ’.

“Not to fret, baby bird. Big bro Jay is here to punch that nervousness in the face!” and then he wrapped an arm around Tim, practically dragging her away from Dick and Damian who voiced their protest rather aggressively and headed towards the slides.

The biggest, longest, and tallest slide Tim had ever laid her eyes upon.

Just the look of it made her want to hide in her carry-on, the screams of terror coming from the slides made her only to go back to the manor or maybe the Titans’ tower to go into hiding. She should’ve known Jason was an adrenaline junkie.

Damn it.

Taking her shocked silence as a flabbergasted one, Jason laughed heartily and patted her back in a manner that was supposed to be comforting. Emphasis on the word ‘supposed to’ because Tim’s speechlessness wasn’t because that she was amazed.

It was because she was terrified. It was easily proven by how loud her heartbeat was at the moment.

She had thought that nothing could rival beating thugs and flying from one building to another or maybe some other adrenaline inducing activities but clearly, she was wrong. She had never felt so terrified.

Jason, who seemed to notice that the presence of the slide only made her feel even more anxious, scratched the nape of his neck from out of her peripheral vision and rested a hand on her head. He ruffled her jet black locks lightly and that was when Tim looked at him.

“Hey, I gotcha, okay?” he flashed a reassuring smile and Tim swallowed dryly as she nodded her head.

Thankfully, the slide allowed two people to get into it because Tim wasn’t sure whether she would get into it or not with or without Jason’s encouraging words. It took a while for the both of them to reach the top but when they did, Tim could barely see Dick and Damian. The queue wasn’t that long either, Tim guessed because it looked exhausting, getting to the top, that is.

The only thing distinguishing them from other people from their height was their swimsuits and Tim felt her throat dry up at the height. The loops on the slide made her feel a little queasy and she was about to go down into another spiral about water slides until Jason squeezed gently, breaking her thoughts for a slight moment.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, I can guarantee you that you won’t even notice you’ve went through it until you hit the water,” as calming as Jason Todd can be, Tim believed him.

As Jason’s hand sneaked to hold hers, Tim nodded and squeezed his hand in which he squeezed back, a smile adorning his ~~handsome~~ face. Even though Tim could feel a few pair of eyes on them, she paid them no mind and tried to focus on calming her breathing.

Came their turn, Jason positioned Tim so that she was in front of him between his legs, she was momentarily distracted by her muscly thighs and scolded herself because of it. Jason wrapped his arms securely around Tim’s waist and her heartbeat had started to pound louder against her ribcage now that they were inside of the slide.

She let out a small yelp when they began to slide along with the water flowing from their slides and Tim didn’t remember much of it but she was sure at some point, her high-pitched screams mixed with Jason’s ecstatic whoops had turned into a gleeful laughter.

It ended so quickly Tim didn’t notice it. One second she was ready to go back down the stairs to the slides, the next second she was hitting the water along with Jason against her back. A small amount of water entered her nose when they sunk into the water but Jason quickly pulled the both of them up to the surface and laughed merrily.

She could vaguely hear Dick’s warning yell before Jason pulled her to the side, making her stumble into his chest and letting them fall back into the water yet again. This time she managed not to let any water enter her throat and she looked over her shoulder only to find another person in the water.

Seeming to notice that Jason had prevented that person from hitting them, Jason grinned at her and she ignored the butterflies in her stomach at the effect it had on her. “I told you, I gotcha,” curse Jason and his stupidly attractive face and hair.

“I hate you,” was all Tim said in the end, no bite at all.

Jason who seemed to notice this, just grinned wider as he combed his hair back. “No, you don’t.”

Tim sighed deeply and hung her head low, “No, I don’t,” she agreed with a soft voice before pushing Jason into the water and laughed happily.

After Jason sputtered out the water, a predatory grin made itself known on his face as he tried to tackle her into the water but failing because Tim was fairly quick in running in water. In a way. At some point, Dick had joined in and teamed with Tim and tackled Jason into the water.

Damian just watched from the side, arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face. Tim made her way towards him and stretched out her arm towards him in which Damian thought that she had needed help in getting out of the water.

Which was wrong.

Because Tim took the chance to pull him into the water and giggled in delight at Damian’s betrayed look. Thankfully, Damian had placed his athletic bag on a safe distance. Even Dick and Jason had stopped their scuffle to laugh at what Tim did. She had no regrets, none whatsoever.

“I am going to get you back for that, Timothea,” Damian’s evil smirk and tone had made her body shiver, both out of excitement and fear.

Something deep inside of her told Tim that he wasn’t going to do anything _that_ harmful to her though but she had to be wary of Damian, yes. He _was_ the demon brat after all.

They took their time exploring the water park, went into most of the slides–mostly Jason going with Dick because Tim hit her limit after a few slides–and then sitting down nearby the snacks bar provided by the pool.

Both Dick and Jason then went ahead to buy some water and maybe some other snacks–and told both Damian and Tim not to tell them on Alfred because of it. Tim wouldn’t do it because she also craved snacks but she didn’t know about Damian.

Damian himself had taken out some food Alfred had prepared for them consisting of sandwiches and fruits, he had also brought fruit smoothies and some yogurt. Trust Alfred to make every food and drink they have to be healthy.

He took out all of them, as if putting them on display, and had begun eating the fruits first as Tim attacked the yogurt and later, the smoothie. She let her gaze wander back to Damian, who seemed to be content to just eat fruits as he browsed on his tablet.

“Did you have fun today?” she questioned, clear blue irises meeting emerald green ones within seconds after she had uttered the question.

“I did,” Damian didn’t even hesitate in answering her question and it made her smile.

“That’s great,” was all she said, completely missing the way Damian’s tanned cheeks to redden at the sight of her smile.

Damian cleared his throat before letting his gaze drop back to his tablet, glancing at Tim for a slight moment. “Did you? Have fun I mean,” her body warmed up at the–attention? Damian showed her and Tim’s smile widened ever so slightly.

“I did,” her smile didn’t once waver as she finished her smoothie.

By the time Dick and Jason got back from their errand, the fruits were gone–courtesy of Damian, mostly–and they had bottles of water and snacks in their arms. What made Tim curious and confused though, was what they were talking about.

“So you don’t care if I were to drown in a kid’s pool?”

“Bold of you to assume I would care in the first place.”

“But a kid’s pool, Jay!”

“Fucking calm down, Dickiebird. It’s just a kid’s pool.”

Tim eyed Damian from the corner of her eyes and snickered when his eyebrow twitched when the two of them had become closer to them little by little. She kept her gaze locked to them and propped her chin by the palm of her hand, an amused smile playing on her lips.

Dick opened his mouth to say something–presumably to protest–but Jason waved a hand at Tim before he could say anything. “Heya, pretty bird,” he greeted, taking the vacant seat next to her as he took out the snacks he bought with Dick earlier.

Dick huffed in exasperation and sat next to Jason, Damian on his other side and across from Tim herself. “Hi, Timmy,” he then said whilst handing over a water bottle to Tim which Tim thanked him for.

Jason was the one who brought up a topic before anything else happened. “Can you actually believe Dickiebird here got turned down by one of the ladies?” he snorted into his sandwich as Dick shot him a dirty look.

“It wasn’t my fault she wasn’t interested!”

“Just because you know people have a hard time refusing you doesn’t mean they can’t, Dickface.”

Tim once again watched as Dick and Jason bicker back and forth with a telltale smile playing on her lips. Yeah, she should definitely arrange a day where Stephanie and Cass would be free on.

**Author's Note:**

> Still clueless on how to write End Notes, I can only apologize for the mistakes that I made because I am rusty and thank you for getting this far and reading this fic!
> 
> Let's meet in another fic!


End file.
